A Change of Plans
by mentalsunflower
Summary: This is my oneshot about Chappu that I wrote and thought of in about 20 minutes--it has to do with Chappu's famous quote, and how joing the Crusaders all started.


A/N: This is my little one-shot of when Chappu is telling a mystery man about why he wanted to join the Crusaders. And, of course, I had to write it circling around Chappu's famous quote-"Being with your girl is good, but keeping Sin away from her is better." Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**None of the characters or places are mine, they all belong to Squaresoft.

Location-Local Bar in Luca, Spira 

A well-built man with flaming red hair sipped at his drink casually, green eyes scanning the bar. Nothing out of the ordinary here—many people were just visiting over a cup of coffee. The man felt uncomfortable-out of place. His large and muscled size seemed very suspicious in a small, cozy place like this.

And why they sold beer in an old granny's tea shop, he'd never know.

But he was here for more important matters-an exclusive meeting with a man he hoped would be joining him soon. He had spotted him playing Blitzball the other day with his team—the Besaid Aurochs. They had been superb, and easily won the cup without any bumps along the way.

Over the course of the tournament this man had watched the Captain closely—yes, he realized he would be a perfect addition to the team. Well-built, and strong-willed. Though still very young...the boy would learn. Yes, yes he would.

When he had spotted the boy after the tournament, he held a woman in his arms—and she was smiling brightly, her long black hair dangling loosely around her shoulders. This little scene made him feel a bit lonely—but he quickly snapped out of it. There had been more important matters.

He had strode up to him, and asked kindly if he could speak to him—alone. The man parted from the woman, giving him a curious gaze. After a quick, but a long-thought of speech, the man had asked the young boy to join the Crusaders—a team that would destroy the terror that pierced all of Spira, killing one and ruining a whole family. The Crusaders were growing quickly, he had explained, and he thought this man would be a nice addition. And, after all, he was the Captain, so what he said-went.

The boy was astounded-thrilled. But he had to think it over. They would meet in the bar the next day in the afternoon for a quick meeting.

And so the man waited impatiently, grazing his finger over the top of his beer bottle.

The jingle of an opening door awoke him from his deep thoughts. Ah, there he was. With auburn colored hair and dark tawny skin, (which clashed greatly against the mans own milky white), he quickly strode over to the table, nodding at a waiter as he passed. The waiter smiled gleefully at his request.

Popular he was, the man thought. He held up his hand so the young boy could spot him in the crowd. The boy waved back at him, a boyish smile plastered on his face.

"I've been waiting." The man stated coolly as the young man sat down. He blushed a bit.

"Sorry—I was on a walk with Lu."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh-Lulu-the girl you saw me with yesterday, ya?" He asked in a Jamaican accent—though there it was known as a Besaid accent.

The man only nodded, and changed from his relaxed position to a prim sitting one, with his arms on the table and his eyes drilling into the boys. "Sorry, but we're not here to talk chit-chat. You're here for one reason, and one reason only-to join the Crusaders."

The boy smiled widely. "Yea! That's right!"  
The man smiled. He showed enthusiasm.

"All right...your name?"

"Chappu, from the island of Besaid, Captain of the Besaid Aurochs, at your service, ya?"

The man nodded slowly. He was about to ask another question when the waiter stopped by to give Chappu his coffee. With a grateful nod Chappu sent the man on his way.

"Popular." The man stated. Chappu shrugged.

"Only 'cause of the Aurochs."

The mans ears perked. "I see...so is that why you want to join the Crusaders?"

"Well-I hadn't really thought about it until you asked me yesterday...I mean, it's nice being known for blitz, but I want to do somethin' to help _Spira_, ya know?" He shrugged.

The man nodded. "That's what the Crusaders are for."

Chappu nodded vigorously. "Yea, so I thought-hey, why not? I mean," He leaned in closer, and the man willingly bent his head to listen, "I was gonna ask my girl to marry me sometime this week." He winked with a huge smile. "But, I think she'll be even more impressed with me if I help fight off Sin, ya?"

The man cocked an eyebrow and took a swig of his drink before answering. "How so?"

"Well..." Chappu looked up at the roof, tapping his cup as he thought.

"I mean, I love Lu and all, and being with your girl is good..." He stopped here for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "But keeping Sin away from her is better."

The man was impressed and nodded his head. "Truer words have never been spoken, my friend." The man said with his first real smile in a long time. Finally, a man who wanted to be a Crusader-not just a follower who only wanted it for the glory, but wanted it for his girl-for the safety of others.

"Welcome aboard, mate." He said, sticking out his hand to the Besaid man. His mouth opened in shocked surprise.

"You mean it?" He finally choked out.

The man smiled. "Are you going to shake my hand, or what?"

"Yes Sir!" The man cried, swinging his hand out and shaking the man's until it nearly fell off.

The red-haired leader let out a small chuckle. "Call me Luzzu-everyone does."


End file.
